This invention relates to an apparatus for straightening automotive vehicle bodies and frames. More particularly, this invention relates to an automotive vehicle body and frame straightening apparatus of the type wherein the vehicle is anchored to a track, and is subjected to pulling operations by a force applying device which is also anchored to the track. A number of different types of vehicle frame and body straightening devices are known to the prior art, and the majority of these utilize some type of force applying apparatus such as hydraulic or pneumatic jacks, slide hammers and the like for straightening the frame and/or body of an automotive vehicle which has been damaged by collision.
More recently, a number of devices have become available which include a rail or track system for use with the pulling apparatus. In such devices, the vehicle being worked upon is anchored at one point on the track, and the force applying apparatus is attached to another, usually opposite, portion of the track. By making both the anchor and the force applying equipment attachable at various positions along the track, the restoration force applied to the vehicle can be applied at a number of different locations on the vehicle frame to more accurately control the restorative forces thereby insuring that the frame or body is bent back to its original configuration. Device of this type are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,427, 3,590,623, 3,623,353, 3,796,084, 3,425,575, 3,377,834 and 3,583,203.
Of these typical prior art devices, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,623, 3,623,353, and 3,754,427 are generally only suitable for use in a new installation, since the track system is of a type which must be embedded in the concrete floor thus, these systems would not be suitable for a retrofit installation into an existing body shop.
Furthermore, most of the prior art track systems utilize a rail or track wherein the force applying apparatus and the anchoring device may only be positioned at a restricted number of points along the track, and must be removed from the track, and then relocated and reattached to the track. The prior art systems typically utilize a track having squared off corners whereby the jacking apparatus and the anchoring apparatus may not be slid along the track around the corners. Since it is often one of the corners of the vehicle which is damaged, the ability to engage the force applying means all around the corner of the track is a significant advantage, particularly so when a vehicle has been damaged in this manner.
To overcome the disadvantages of the prior art body and frame straightening devices, the present invention provides a track formed of a round bar or pipe, the track being continuous in a generally rectangular shape and having arcuate corners of such a radius that the force applying apparatus and the anchoring devices may readily slide from one side of the track around one of the corners to adjacent side of the track without the necessity of removing the devices from the track. To permit installation of the force applying devices and the anchoring devices to the track, a portion of reduced thickness is provided at one or more appropriate locations on the track so that the track engaging element of the force applying device or the anchoring device may be slipped on to the track and then slid to the rounded portion of the track from which is it not removable. The simplicity of such a system is a significant advantage.
Further according to this invention, a number of force applying devices may be utilized with but a single source of hydraulic or pneumatic pressure in that the force applying units are provided with a locking apparatus so that once the hydraulic pressure is applied and the force is transmitted to the vehicle, the pulling force may be locked and the hydraulic pressure source released and then applied to an adjacent jack. Such a system materially reduces the installation and operation costs of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of prior art frame straightening devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a frame straightening device wherein the force applying apparatus and the anchoring apparatus may be positioned at any point around the vehicle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a frame straightening device which utilizes an endless track member of a generally rectangular shape with arcuate corners.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a frame straightening device which may be installed in a retrofit manner to existing shops.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a vehicle body and frame straightening apparatus of simple yet extremely rigid construction.
Yet an another object of this invention is to provide a vehicle body and frame straightening apparatus wherein it is not necessary to continually apply hydraulic pressure to the jacking apparatus to maintain the jacking force.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a vehicle body and frame straightening device which utilizes a track which may be anchored to a floor by an improved anchoring system.